Dumbledore's Project
by Jaylia
Summary: It's the Harry Potter crew's 7th year at Hogwarts and Draco and Hermione have been made Head Boy and Girl. Rivalries from long before haven't died out and Dumbledore assumes he needs to step in and get his two top students to befriend each other.
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is just to put out and see how people like the idea. If I don't get any good reviews, I probably won't publish the rest (until I actually finish the story) instead of publishing it chapter by chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I'm not JK Rowling because I'm 17 years old. And I'm in college. Plus why would JK Rowling write fanfiction when she could make money off of writing the real thing? So seeing how I am not getting any money, don't sue me. Thank you.  
  
"TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE NOW!!!!" Professor Snape shouted at the top of his lungs. All the students in his class gasped, sitting straight in their seats and their eyes focused on the two students the infuriated professor was yelling at. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger glared at each other one last time, before shuffling out of their desks and out the door, followed by their angry teacher.  
  
"Whoa. Are we to stay here until Snape gets back?" After a few minutes of silence, Ron Weasley thought it was okay to speak. "I think we should. Just in case he comes back." Harry Potter replied, still shocked at what transpired. The rest of the Gryffindors nodded an agreement, while the other Slytherins said nothing.  
  
Everyone fell back in to a stiff silence as they faced Snape's desk as if he were still teaching. Earlier that week, Professor Snape decided it to be well if his students were paired with their opposite houses for their assignments. Harry Potter, and the rest of the students in his house, knew this was Snape's way of torturing the Gryffindor students. At first, there were little fights, all blamed on the Gryffindors. Slytherins had stolen potions, put in wrong formulas and such, causing their rival house to lose many house points. When Professor McGonagall caught word to it, she decided to adopt the same method, pairing her students together with their rival house. The only thing they both did wrong was, pair their favorite student with each other.  
  
Despite the fact that both Hermione and Draco were Head Girl and Head Boy of Hogwarts, they still could not stop the silly rivalry between each other. From little snide remarks during class, and childish pinching underneath the table, Draco and Hermione continued to try to irritate each other's nerves. Set aside classes, there was also Head boy and Girl jobs they had to do together, plus their living quarters were next to each other! This, of course, made things worse with each passing day and ended up in an full fight between Hermione and Draco, each drawing their wands while shouting insults at each other.  
  
Professor Snape reached Professor Dumbledore's office with equal silence from both of his students. He spoke the password and sneered at the two children as they passed him to go up the stairs to the Head Master's office. Dumbledore sat in his chair with a twinkle in his eye, as usual, sucking on a gumdrop and waiting for an explanation. "These two. students decided to interrupt my class with petty rivalry." Professor Snape spat out.  
  
Hermione looked back at Snape with a glare of her own, not really feeling like dealing with his anger. Dumbledore looked like he was holding back a laugh, his eyes looking at both his students merrily before looking back at Snape. "You may leave. I'll handle this." Dumbledore told the man. Snape looked rather satisfied, hoping they would both get a nice long detention. No one ever interrupts Professor Snape's class, without coming out of it looking stupid.  
  
When Snape left, Professor Dumbledore looked back at Hermione and Draco with his eyebrows raised. "I believe this is a serious thing that you have started. Not only have you embarrassed yourselves, but you have also embarrassed me by making you Head Boy and Girl. Now I have just the remedy for this." Draco, who decided he could be silent any longer, cut him off.  
  
"Wait a minute! Aren't you going to ask us what happen? Because I can honestly say that, it was Granger who." this time, he was cut off by Hermione. "What do you mean it was me? You started it!" she shot back, folding her arms.  
  
Draco looked down at her warily with a stance of his own. "Ohoho. Now I see. You plan to play little miss innocent in front of Dumbledore so that he take your side." He replied.  
  
"Of course not! Dumbledore knows I wouldn't.." Dumbledore laughing now cut off Hermione. "Like I said. I have a remedy for this. I am sure you will both enjoy this. Now if you will both sit down in a chair, and take lemon drop." Dumbledore offered lemon drop to them both. "And I'll explain my plan." He said cheerfully.  
  
Draco and Hermione took one lemon drop then sulkily sat back and chewed on it. "Now I believe that you two have some... uhm. obstacles to get over before actually being civilized to each other. But I believe-" Dumbledore was cut off yet again with Draco and Hermione speaking at the same moment.  
  
"It wouldn't be so hard if he/she didn't always have to object to everything!" They said at the same time. They then glared at each other, as if shocked at the audacity of the other to speak the same words at the same time.  
  
"Uhm. Ms Granger. Mr. Malfoy? I need to explain before." Dumbledore tried over the insults flying back and forth. Of course, he was ignored and he just sighed and shook his head. Maybe it was better this way. Without them knowing. Oh well. time for them to leave anyway. Dumbledore was sure Hermione or Draco would figure out what happened.  
  
Sure enough, Draco and Hermione started to fade from Professor Dumbledore's sight. He sighed yet again then smiled cheerfully. They would be back soon.  
  
"Argh! Malfoy why don't you just ram it! You better be glad you are male because if you were a female there would be NO WAY you could even TOUCH Head girl position!" Hermione shot out.  
  
"Wanna bet, Granger? Ask Dumbledore!" Draco replied wit ha growl. They both turned to face Dumbledore's chair, which just happened to be empty. They were surprised for a second before turning towards his door as someone walked in.  
  
"Ah! Here are our new students! Welcome to Grantor Castle of Wizardry! It 's always nice to get foreign students from different places. I'm afraid you two are the only ones from Britain." A man, followed by two teachers walked into the office where Hermione and Draco were seated.  
  
"I'm sure you'll like it here, though I'm quite sure it is not as grand as Hogwarts, but I'm sure you two were just looking for a change." The man speaking chuckled before continuing. "So I'm sure you'll find that here in the United States!"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Draco and Hermione both chorused. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dumbledore's Project

Hermione and Draco warily looked at each other as they both stood in the hallway, of the school, while waiting for someone to escort them to their dorms.  
  
"So Granger." Draco started. "You're smart. Where the hell are we and what the hell did Dumbledore do?"  
  
"Don't start accusing Professor Dumbledore of anything! This was your fault in the first place!" Hermione retorted, sniffing her nose into the air.  
  
"My fault?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "How is this my fault?"  
  
"Because! If you weren't so adamant about arguing about everything, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have had to use a What If spell!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Differo Pulvis. It's a spell that is used to create a different scenario for those who it is cast on. Yes that is all I know about it."  
  
"Great Granger. just great." This was all Draco could say before their guide's arrived.  
  
"Hey! Welcome to Grantor!" Hermione and Draco looked in the direction of the voice. They were shocked to see who it was. "I'm Harry and this is Pansy! We are you're tour guides for the first week."  
  
Draco and Hermione's eyebrows twitched as their eyes roamed from the other two kids head to toe. Both Harry and Pansy were dressed in muggle-like school uniforms. Pansy had on a sky blue sleeveless sweater over a plain white shirt with a navy blue and white plaid skirt. Both Draco and Hermione's eyebrows shot up at the length of her skirt, except for different reasons. Harry's uniform was rather simple with navy blue slacks, a navy blue sleeveless sweater and a white shirt.  
  
Draco's eyes roamed over Harry's forehead, noticing he had no scar. He made it a point to ask Hermione about that later. Pansy then spoke up, wrinkling her nose a bit. "How come you both wear such fancy wizard's robes? Isn't it a bit aggravating wearing all those clothes? Here in America, we fit in with the muggles a bit better, I would say."  
  
Harry nodded an agreement, then quickly switched the subject to something to his liking. "So. uhm.. Drago Malfin, right? Did you play Quidditch at your old school?" He asked, starting to lead the two newcomers down the hall.  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy." Draco replied testily. "And yes I did play. I was the Seeker for my team. The best Seeker in the school." Hermione rolled her eyes at this, but tried to concentrate on what Pansy was saying.  
  
".and you'll look really cute in the uniform, I'm sure! Maybe if you just straighten your hair. and get a little makeup." Hermione froze up at Pansy's words, but smiled nervously anyway. What did Dumbledore get them into?  
*~*~*  
  
"Dude that's fucking awesome!" Harry said in awe, as Draco went on and on about his trophies back home. He was sharing a room with Harry, Ron Weasley, and Malcolm Baddock. The latter boy was actually a Slytherin at Hogwarts.  
  
"So is Hermione your girl?" Ron asked, when Draco finished. Draco's face screwed up. "Bloody hell no!" He exclaimed, with more force then he wanted. Ron, Harry, and Malcolm looked a bit frightened and surprised at the out burst. "Dude, chill out. You act like she's an ugly old hag." Harry spoke up.  
  
To this Draco looked like he was about to puke. "You guys don't think she looks good. Granger? Nah. hell no." He said shaking his head. "But dude! Look at her! She may have those old bag robes on her, but you can see her hips as she walks. With such confidence and. aw man!" Malcolm said dreamily.  
  
"Why don't we go pop up on the girls now. See if they are talking about us." Ron suggested suddenly. Draco blinked in surprise. "Aren't there charms on the girl's dormitory?" Harry, Ron, and Malcolm looked at Draco in surprise for the second time. "Duuude! This is America! We aren't in the Queen's court or whatever anymore!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione Granger was not a happy camper. She had been at Grantor for 3 hours and already did she feel naked with the mini skirt AKA school skirt that Pansy provided her. She was receiving a complete makeover from the girls in her dormitory (Pansy, Blaise Zabini, and Ginny Weasley) and she was itching to find out the curriculum for the school.  
  
"And so Harry was like 'dude! This party is so lame. Let's go somewhere else' and I was like 'like where, Harry?' Ya know. trying to sound all innocent." Pansy paused for a dramatic effect. Ginny looked very jealous, though she sat on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear the rest. Hermione looked disgusted, knowing if this were Hogwarts, Pansy wouldn't even be TALKING to Harry!  
  
"God, Pansy. you are such a fucking slut!" Blaise exclaimed, laughing almost out of her chair. Pansy tried to pull a innocent look and ended up just replying with a "So?" She then turned to Hermione, the other two girls following the suit. "So how about you, Hermione? What have you and Draco done?"  
  
Hermione twitched uncontrollably. "What makes you assume that I would even LOOK at that FERRET in such a way?" She asked, her teeth grit. Pansy blinked and backed away from the girl. "Uh. well. You both. well. You both came here together. and well."  
  
"Just because we came here together, doesn't mean we ARE together! I got an invitation to come here because I've basically already finished all my classes. Professor Dum-, er the Headmaster of the school thought it would be good for me to experience a different culture. Now how that rat got here, I don't know." Hermione surprised even herself as she was making up a story. It seemed to come so easily.  
  
"Interesting concept, Granger." Draco was hanging upside down by the fireplace in the girl's dorm. All the girls started to scream besides Hermione, who thought that their screams were fake.  
  
"What are you doing here, Draco? You other boys can come out of the bricks too, you know." She sighed, folding her arms. Harry, Ron, and Malcolm appeared suddenly next to the chimney, seeming out of the brick decoration. "How'd you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a simple spell that even a child would know." Hermione replied airily. "Hogwarts doesn't raise idiots." Harry looked impressed while Malcolm and Ron looked shocked. "You weren't kidding when you said you were finished with all your classes, were you?" Blaise asked in surprise.  
  
"Don't tell me you just learned that spell." Draco said painfully, shaking his head. Hermione looked at all of them weakly. "Uhm. what level books are you using here?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we Seniors just started intermediate Transfiguration." Ron said proudly. Hermione looked shocked. It would be like going through her 5th year over again!  
  
"Has school started yet?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nuh uh. it starts the week after Quidditch and Cheerleading tryouts." Ginny replied, speaking up for the first time. "Cheerleading? For Quidditch?" Hermione looked even more surprised then. Cheerleading was a muggle sport. She was never physically into cheerleading, but thought it was interesting to watch when she went to her Middle School games.  
  
"Yes. don't you guys have it in London?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco's bewildered face. "Duuude! You never heard of Cheerleading? Aw man! It's the best ever! You think those skirts are short?" Harry jabbed a finger at Pansy's skirt, while Pansy had the audacity to blush.  
  
"Hermione! You just have to try out! I'm sure you'll make it, seeing how you know so many spells!" Pansy gushed. "Spells? What does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked curiously. "You'll see." Malcolm grinned.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It had been two weeks since Hermione and Draco were in the US. Both of them planned to go to the library (separately) to look up ways to get back to Hogwarts, but with all the students trying to hound for time with the two foreign students, they both had no time. Boys were constantly asking Hermione for dates while Draco was always bombarded by girls who started a fan club for him. It was finally Quidditch tryout times, and Draco was amongst the first to sign up.  
  
"Alright! I want all the Seekers over here. Chasers over there." Draco drowned out Mrs. Hooch's voice as he and Harry, amongst other boys, strolled to the spot the coach pointed at. "I thought you were on the team. Why are you trying out again." Draco asked Harry, curiously.  
  
"The coach wants the best." Harry shrugged. "But I'll still be accepted. I know that for sure." In the US, Quidditch was played a little bit different. There were double the players on a team, meaning two seekers. Harry was especially glad of this, seeing how he and Draco were about the same when it came to seeking. Harry looked across the field to where the cheerleaders were getting ready for their own tryouts. Hermione was bending over to tie her shoe, giving the guys a full look at her behind.  
  
Draco followed Harry's gaze to the cheerleaders, catching eye of what Harry was looking at. He stared for a while before shaking himself and looking at Harry, trying to draw a disgust look on his face. "You're sick." Draco told the dark haired boy.  
  
"What makes you say that? She's gorgeous! Her legs, her ass. man look!" Harry replied. "That's Granger, man, that's what's sick." Draco answered. Hermione must have felt the eyes on her for she turned around quickly, sending the darkest glare at the guys. All the guys who were staring looked away quickly.  
  
"That girl has some fire." Harry shook his head, but looked pleased. Draco rolled his eyes. What did those guys see in her? Sure she had okay legs. well great legs. Yes she looked awesome in a short skirt. and she was smart too and. Draco caught himself before he thought too far. This was Granger he was thinking about!  
  
"Wake up Draco! Mrs. Hooch wants us to get ready" Harry spoke up, interrupting Draco's thoughts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione leaned on the bench lazily, watching Pansy perform a cheer. This was much different from muggle cheerleading. Sure there were splits, hand movements, and all the works, but things were still different. For one, there were two pom-poms. But one was actually a wand to perform charms. Like mini fireworks or sparkles. The other pom-pom was a transfigured broom for the cheerleader to do broom tricks. Now Hermione was no expert flyer and she was pretty nervous about that part, but Pansy, Blaise and Ginny had pumped her all week to learn spells and cheers.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" The cheerleading coach called her name. Hermione slowly got up from her seat and walked to where Pansy was previously. She looked back at the three roommates, who beamed reassuringly. Hermione closed her eyes then took a deep breath.  
  
G-R-A-N-T-O-R! GRANTOR IS OUR NAME! ACROSS THE WORLD, HIGH AND LOW WE HAVE PLENTY FAME!  
  
Hermione finished the cheer with a split, before jumping up and switching her pom-pom back into a broom. She jumped on the broom, riding it about fifty feet. She kicked her left leg up and then placed her hands behind her right leg, then pulling her self into a handstand complete with a split. She let her self roll off her broom, her hands still holding onto it. She let one hand go. "Accio Wand." She murmured silently, her pom-pom shaped wand flying to her hand. She swung herself to the tip of her broom, standing up right. She then proceeded to perform illusion charms, ones she had learned from books at Hogwarts. Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, and everyone else (including those from the Quidditch field) watched in awe as she danced on her broom. She created a deep sea illusion complete with merpeople and all types of fish. Ending, she let herself fall through the 'water' as if drowning, landing softly on the ground, both her wand and broom in hand. She pulled herself into a backbend, then gracefully stood up.  
  
She looked around, surprised to see everyone staring at her in shock. "Consider yourself on the team." The coach said in awe, clapping. Slowly, everyone began to clap. Hermione blushed red, shaking her head. Pansy, Ginny and Blaise ran up to her hugging her tightly. "You've GOT to show me that, Hermione!" Pansy gasped.  
  
Draco watched from across the field, as the boys were clapping for Hermione. "Dude! That girls is fucking awesome." Her heard some boys say, a few arguing over who would actually 'win her heart'. Some were even betting on who could get her first. Draco felt a pang of jealousy as he heard certain words. These guys didn't know Hermione like he did. She wasn't the girl they thought she was. Anyway, if anyone would have her. it would be him!  
  
A.N. A big THANKYOU! To my first few reviewers! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I feel (as I read over it) that it lacks imagination, so please leave some comments to tell me how I can improve my writing! I'm sure there are some grammatical errors that I have over looked. I have the chapter summaries written out, so I basically know what is going to happen in the end. There will probably be a sequel. Please leave me reviews!!  
  
Lalita: Thank you for your review! It took me forever to come up with an original idea, since I read A LOT of Draco/Hermione fanfictions. I hope you continue to read this fanfiction!  
  
Artemis*Goddess: I hardly ever review too . I should more often though, because I love a lot of the fanfics I read. Especially since I love reviews for myself (  
  
Lizzy-malfoy87: I hope this is soon enough for you! I start school on Wednesday so I'll probably have these out like ever other week or so. Hopefully!  
  
~* Lula *~ : I'm glad you think so! I will continue, and hopefully it continues to be interesting ( 


End file.
